Itachi Incest
by xXMyBlo0dYVaGiNaXx
Summary: no officer i havent been drinking tonight


From .fi Sat Oct 9 13:37:06 EET 1993

this was an anonymous post, i dont even remember where i found it. it will,

however, be expanded on whenever i find the time for it. in the mean time,

thanks to Theoderich and too all of you, have fun. the title has been

modified for HTML formatting. as mentioned before, this document will be

further modified as i expand on it. the original can be downloaded here.

decayed kisses,

the pink and purple

tinsel fairy of love

and necrophilia

#####################################

NECROPHILIA

by Theoderich

#####################################

I: Introduction

Very few text files have been written regarding the sexual tendencies and

practices of necrophiliacs. While most people would prefer to believe that

we do not exist we most certainly do as is obvious to anyone who visits a

cemetery during our nightly rampages. Necrophiliacs prefer to go about

their business alone; sharing is not a part of this alternative lifestyle

as the corpse usually wears out fairly quickly. This is not to say that the

occasional orgy involving four or five necrophiliacs and about a dozen or

so corpses does not occur, but it is very rare. In this file I will

describe common (and some uncommon) techniques which necrophiliacs use to

gain satisfaction from their stiff partners. Hopefully these vivid

descriptions will encourage you to go out to your local cemetery and to

join our ranks!

II: Finding a partner

Finding a partner for your necrophiliac activities is definitely the

hardest part. You not only have to gain access to the corpse but you also

have to find one which suits your tastes. Granted, some necrophiliacs would

screw roadkill if given the chance but most of us are more discriminating.

Your chances depend upon where you pick up your date. If you have access to

a morgue it would definitely be your best bet as the corpses there are

usually the freshest and have not yet been treated for burial. They may be

a bit chilly because they've been lying in the meat locker for days but

that really shouldn't make a big difference to the determined necrophiliac.

Cemeteries are a bit harder to deal with as finding a screwable corpse is

harder to do. However, if you know how to interpret signs this shouldn't be

a problem. If a grave consists of a mound of fresh dirt and is covered with

flowers, chances are that the stiff hasn't been laying here for too long.

Rotting flowers on the mound usually hint to the state of the corpse as

well. Some people are exclusively into 'porking the bone', i.e. sex with

skeletons. In this case you can dig up almost any grave and hope that the

inhabitant hasn't yet disintegrated into dust. Try to scope out a fairly

secluded cemetery for your passions unless you like a sense of danger to go

along with the sex. Having anyone catch you in the act is NOT fun, and if

you're picked up by a cop chances are that you won't be able to screw

anything but Bubba behind bars for the next few decades. People are

generally not understanding of the necrophiliac lifestyle, so it will

probably be a long time before we can come out of the closet.

III: Preparation

Depending upon where you are at this point you'll have either a little or a

lot of work to do. The person in the morgue will obviously have to do

little more than to open the locker, pull the corpse out and bang away. If

you're one of the cemetery people you'll have more work to do. An

experienced necrophiliac is always equipped with the bare essentials: a

shovel, vaseline and a box of rubbers. Why the shovel is needed should be

obvious, but if the ground is hard then you might need more equipment to

dig up your date. Vaseline is used to loosen the corpse up a bit. This

makes it less likely for a body part to break off while you're having fun

and it also prevents your mantool from becoming too irritated while

screwing the dried out pussy. The BOX of condoms is used to play it safe;

no necrophiliac should be without it. You never know which STDs your

partner had during his/her lifetime, and believe me, it doesn't get any

better after the person dies. You can put on more than one rubber for extra

protection if it is warranted, but screwing a corpse without protection is

just plain stupid unless you want to be the next date for a necrophiliac.

If you're in a cemetery try to drag the corpse out of the grave and behind

a bush or to another secluded place. Pumping away in the grave may seem

more convenient, but it's a severe disadvantage to you if you need to take

off in a hurry. Sometimes the corpse is too fragile to be moved; in that

case make it fast. Or just break off the head, hand or lower torso and take

it with you for added convenience.

Part IV: Techniques

So now you've got a stiff lying seductively in front of you, but you have

no idea how to start. How you proceed from this point onward really depends

upon what kind of person you are. The corpse will last longer if you treat

it gently and with care, but if you prefer to go all out you'll probably

receive greater satisfaction. There are many differences between screwing a

live and a dead person which one needs to be aware of. Firstly, a corpse

will never tell you to get off of it if you're being a bit rough and it

will never complain no matter what kinky sexual practices you use it for.

Screwing a corpse is also much more predictable because you can raise an

arm, leg or whatever and it will still be in that position when you reach

for it again. Take the arms and gently lock them in an embrace behind your

back, or spread the legs to make sex a bit easier. If you want a great

blowjob then lubricate your partner's mouth, lock it to your preferred

width, insert and go for it. Although there's no tongue stimulation it's

still worthwhile, and it's also safer than conventional sex. Corpses can

also be recycled if treated properly. If you're a proficient embalmer you

can keep a corpse for over five years if it has been properly embalmed.

That's free sex whenever you want it! You naturally don't want to be too

rough with an embalmed corpse though as they are more fragile. One final

advantage of screwing corpses is that they are always in abundance. Based

upon your sexual preferences you can designate a cemetery or a morgue as

your territory and always find fresh partners to screw. Plus you don't have

to resort to cheesy pickup lines or spend all your money in order to get a

date. Necrophilia is a passion which is cheaply satisfied.

V. Conclusion

I hope that this text file will encourage you to go out and try

necrophilia. Not many people do it, but that's precisely what makes it so

much fun; it makes you feel special! If no living person would touch you

with a 10 foot pole then try having sex with a corpse! Some of them are

real beauties and it's an experience you'll never forget. There is no

greater experience for a virgin than having his/her virginity taken by a

corpse. Anyways, have fun and if you have any experiences you'd like to

share then by all means do! Maybe necrophilia will enter the mainstream

because of your efforts.

Theoderich

8/9/93

3:11 pm CST


End file.
